villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Chicken
Mr. Chicken is an enemy of Howard the Duck. History The man who would be Mr. Chicken discovered that America had grown tired of bland birds and would gladly pay to eat on the best. To this end, he turned Fairer Fowl Farms into a super-productive farm, using the adage that it takes a tough man to make a tender chicken. He found fulfillment in the breeding of the most perfectly developed fowl ever to be served up on America's tables, and he was soon the leading seller of chicken meat and eggs. At some point he went crazy and started dressing like a big rooster. Howard the Duck, Lee Switzler, and Beverly Switzler stopped off at Fairer Fowl Farms when their car got a flat, hoping to either stay there for the night or use their phone. Foreman Hank Skidoo tried unsuccessfully to get them to leave, and when Howard began to snoop around Mr. Chicken appeared before them. Mister Chicken explained his mission, but Howard--feeling avian sympathy for the chickens--took offense to Mister Chicken's operations, calling it genocide. Mister Chicken had Skidoo take his guests to the henhouse, but Beverly convinced her uncle Lee to escape and get help. Skidoo and the pugilistic poultry herded Howard and Beverly to the Coop, where Mr. Chicken described his operations via television transmission. Beverly was then assaulted by the automatic plucker, while Howard was taken to the Rooster Room to become one of the breeders or, failing that, to be sold as goose-down. Using Skidoo's pitchfork to vault onto and activate the conveyor, Howard was launched through a screen window, intending to rescue Bev, but instead being stunned by a series of impacts. However, when the pluckers got a little too fresh, the irate Beverly tore off of the mechanical limbs and used it to bludgeon the pluck out of the machine. She grabbed the dazed Howard and made for the door, running directly into Mr. Chicken again. The fiendish fowl farmer fired fast-moving feathers at Howard and Beverly, and Howard unwittingly activated the egg conveyor belt, kicking it into high gear. The Grade-A assault only slowed Mr. Chicken down, but Howard delayed him further by opening the Coop's steam cabinets, fogging Mr. Chicken's glasses and befouling his vision. Before Mr. Chicken could gain his bearings, Lee Switzler returned, crashing a truck through the wall of the Coop and knocking Mr. Chicken into the mash he fed his chickens. Howard and Beverly escaped with Lee, while Mr. Chicken was overrun by a flock of hungry birds. Mr. Chicken ordered Skidoo to assemble the Hunting-Hens, but--having had his eyes opened by Howard's arguments--Skidoo was done with his boss's inhuman methods. Shouting "Tt takes a tough man to take a tougher chicken," Skidoo charged Mr. Chicken with his pitchfork. The agribusiness section of the following day's newspaper mentioned a change of ownership at Fairer Fowl Farms, though there was no mention of the sudden disappearance of the previous farms. "Life is cheap in the country--and rural murders are rarely solved." Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Howard the Duck Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Businessmen Category:Presumed Deceased